Skyscraper
by CassusFacade
Summary: Ask anypony what's the first thing that comes to mind when they think of pegasi, and they'll almost always mention flight. It's what makes a pegasus a pegasus. Every pegasus but Scootaloo. All her life, nopony's ever expected her to fly. Now, she sets to prove them wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Airborne

It was a perfect afternoon. The weather couldn't be any better, with a bright sunny sky and only a light smattering of clouds. The young fuchsia-maned pony took a moment to steel herself. This was the day she'd been waiting for. Well, this would be the first such day where she'd actually succeed. Scootaloo flared her wings out and looked over her back, smiling. It seemed like it would never happen, but her wings had finally grown in, and, in her view at least, looked quite dashing.

_Today's the day,_ she thought.

Scootaloo dug her hooves into the ground, and broke into a run. Once up to speed, she jumped, and flapped her wings with the strongest heave she could. The young pegasus flapped again, and again. It was about the fifth flap that she realized her hooves hadn't touched the ground, and that her eyes were clenched shut. Opening them, she found herself hovering a good five feet from the ground, and felt a grin plaster itself to her face.

Spotting a nearby cloud, she decided to make it a goal. Still a bit awkward, she started flying towards it, intending to stop there and rest. Scootaloo found, however, that flying was getting easier the closer she got, and by the time she reached it she brushed past it and kept going. Feeling bolder, she tried and managed to do a couple tricks: a barrel roll, a flip. It was after the short loop that what she was doing really sunk in.

_I'm really flying! Really, really flying!_

Hungry for more, Scootaloo shot skyward, soaring higher and higher. She noticed she was alone now, with no other pegasi flying at this height. Looking behind her, Ponyville seemed to shrink below her. She alighted on a nearby cloud, enjoying her newfound perspective. It all looked so small from this height, so distant. The jubilant filly felt like she could fly all the way to Cloudsdale.

Scootaloo caught a flitting glimpse of a rainbow streak across the edge of her vision. Looking around, she spotted the pegasus she was searching for. Rainbow Dash was some distance away, sitting on a cloud. Scootaloo called out to her, but she was too far away to hear. With renewed vigour, the filly took off again towards Rainbow Dash. After finally managed to fly, she just _had_ to show Rainbow. Maybe she'd let her fly with her; even teach her a few moves. She called out again, but Rainbow Dash still didn't hear her, and after a moment, took off up and away.

"Rainbow Dash! Over here!" Scootaloo tried to fly faster close the distance. This day only needed one more thing to make it perfect, and that was meeting Rainbow Dash in the sky. "Wait up!"

She pumped her wings as hard and as fast as she could, but it seemed like the faster she flew, the farther Rainbow got. Scootaloo felt her wings tiring, her muscles burning, but refused to give up when she'd come this close. She suddenly noticed she wasn't getting any higher, but was instead losing altitude. Looking back over her shoulder, she found her wings had shrunk back to their old, smaller size. She didn't flap so much as flit uselessly as she started to fall. Starting to panic, Scootaloo called out again to Rainbow Dash, but she was far enough away that she could hardly see her.

The ground, however, was quickly getting closer. Scootaloo tried as hard as she could to slow her descent, but her muscles ached, her wings were too small. Her flailing attempts at flying had only caused her to begin tumbling uncontrollably. She started screaming, falling headfirst with the ground seeming to rush up to meet her.

She screamed again, "Rainbo-"

-thud-

Scootaloo found herself hanging off the side of her bed, with her forehead planted against the floor and her legs tangled in the sheets. She extracted herself from her bedding, wiping at her face.

"Scootaloo? You awake?" came a call from the kitchen, "Breakfast is about ready."

"Yeah, I'm up", she answered. _Great, now I crash in my dreams, too?_

The time was already a little past nine in the morning. It was a good thing it was Sunday, Scootaloo noted, or she would have been late for school. Still groggy, she descended the stairs, letting the smell of breakfast lead her. Entering the kitchen, she saw a light purple pony setting the table.

"Well good morning, sleepy head" the pony said with a smile. "I hope you're hungry."

"Morning", she replied, taking a place at the table.

"You look tired, did you sleep well?" The mare asked while doling out breakfast.

"Yeah, I was just…up late."

"So,…" the other pony started after a few minutes of silence, "Do you have any plans for today? There's a new shop opening in town today. I haven't heard what they're selling, but maybe we coul-"

"-Actually me and my friends are hanging out today. We're meeting at…" Scootaloo took a quick look at the clock, "Oh! I gotta go; they're probably waiting for me."

"This early?"

Scootaloo, in a sudden rush, headed for the door. "Yeah. Thanks for the breakfast Ms. Butterscotch. Bye"

"Goodbye." Butterscotch replied. "Have a nice-" she was interrupted by the door closing. "*sigh*...day." Her smile fading a bit, she set to clearing the table.

After quickly putting some distance between herself and home, Scootaloo slowed to a walk. She lived close to the outskirts of Ponyville; far enough to make walking into town a chore, but close enough not to feel too separated. It was where she'd lived for the past several years. She remembered being told Ponyville would be a good fit for her. Scootaloo stopped for a moment and looked to the sky,

_But_ that's _where I belong._

Thinking of the previous night's dream, Scootaloo flared her wings, and after a couple seconds hesitation, starting flapping. Nothing happened. She flapped harder. Her weight shifted, but her hooves remained in place, on the ground. Dejected, but not surprised, she focused on meeting her friends in town, and after a little under half an hour, Scootaloo was at Sweetie Belle's door. For the longest time, she'd thought Sweetie Belle lived with Rarity in the Carousel Boutique. After getting used to that, it had been a bit surprising to find she lived in a place so…homey. The house was similar to hers in that it was a two story affair with little to set it apart from the neighbors. Well, except Butterscotch's home didn't have nearly as many lawn decorations. Looking at a pair of faded pink flamingos, she chuckled: to think the oh-so-fancy Rarity grew up here.

She knocked on the door, and was greeted by Sweetie Belle's father.

"Well, hello Scoot. How yah doin'?"

Sweetie Belle's dad had always called her Scoot. She didn't much care for the nickname at first, but she could never even remember his name, so it seemed a little unfair to correct him. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall either of her parents' names. At some point she just settled on referring to them as Mr. and Mrs. Belle.

"I'm good."

"Come on in." Mr. Belle invited, "I suppose you're here for Sweetie Belle. Hold on a sec and I'll get 'er"

If there was a single word to describe the inside of the house, it was "cozy". The colours were warm and inviting, and it always smelled faintly of some spice Scootaloo couldn't quite place. The main room had a large, cushy sofa and chair next to a well stocked book shelf. The wall opposite had a fireplace, with a mantel covered in family portraits.

She was looking through these portraits when Sweetie Belle entered the room.

"You're early." The light grey filly stated, "Like, really early"

"I didn't have anything else going on, so I figured I'd come by sooner" Scootaloo quickly replied, lingering on the photos a moment longer.

Sweetie Belle thought for a moment. "I guess we could just hang out until we meet Applebloom. Oh! I know; there's this new shop in town. I don't really know what they sell…wanna check it out?"

"Sure, sounds fun." Scootaloo started, "I hope it's something awesome, like-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scented candles?" she finished flatly, looking around the store.

It was a general store, more or less, but the majority of the sales floor was stocked with various scented candles. While she was sure an individual candle might smell good, an entire store full of them, with their myriad odors, just made her nose itch. It was not unlike a being stuck in a perfume store if somepony spilled half the bottles. In the end Sweetie Belle bought something that smelled like an odd combination of peaches and cinnamon, and Scootaloo was just happy to get out and smell normal air again.

They ambled around for a bit longer before returning to Sweetie Belle's home to wait for Applebloom, who they found was already waiting for them.

"You're late. How're you late to yer own house?"

"Sorry, guess we lost track of time" Scootaloo replied.

Applebloom adopted a quizzical look and sniffed the air. "What smells like…some kinda…pie? Did you guys already eat without me?"

"Candle!" Sweetie Belle blurted out.

"…"

"…she bought a candle" Scootaloo explained.

"A scented candle." Sweetie Belle added.

"Well I hope it smells better when you light it" Applebloom remarked.

"Enough about the candle, time's wasting." Scootaloo interjected. "Let's go."

After rechecking their saddles bags for everything they would need for the day, the trio of fillies set off to start their latest, and as always hoped, last attempt to get their cutie marks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well today's sucked." Scootaloo commented between bites of her sandwich.

It had been about five hours, and the three crusaders were taking a break to eat their lunches. In retrospect, it was amazing how much one could fail in such a short amount of time.

"Weeeell," Applebloom started, "We tried boxcart racing, badminton, chess and veterinary medicine…I hope Rarity isn't still upset about Opal."

Sweetie Belle added, "We also tried ballerin-"

"We also agreed not to talk about it." Scootaloo interrupted, prompting a giggle from the other two. Her eyes narrowed, recollecting. "Never again."

After a moment more of the two giggling, Applebloom tried thinking of more ideas. "Let's see…there's astronomy."

"But it's the middle of the day." Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Beekeeping?"

"Pass." Scootaloo replied.

"Flash mob?"

"There's only three of us."

"Mimes?"

"Weak."

"…chimney sweeps?"

"C'mon. Can't we think of something exciting?" Scootaloo was starting to get exasperated.

Sweetie Belle shot her hoof up, "I know!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were at the base of the Ponyville clock tower. They were looking up to the top, watching for Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle was all smiles, but Applebloom was starting to think this might not be a good idea, and said so.

Sweetie Belle excited smile didn't falter, "C'mon, this'll be fun! Cutie Mark Crusader Bungee Jumpers! What could possibly go wrong?" She asked without irony.

At the top of the tower, Scootaloo was rechecking her harness. They'd gotten it from the Apple farm, and the bungee rope was some stretchy fabric from the Carousel Boutique. The fabric was really stretchy, and bungee cords were stretchy, so it seemed to make sense. She was worried they might get in trouble for using the clock tower, as it was a very visible building, and a lot of ponies had learned to be somewhat wary of their antics. It seemed, however, that nopony gave much thought to a pegasus in a high place. Peering over the side of the tower, Scootaloo gulped, seeing just how high she was. Sweetie Belle was looking up expectantly, while Applebloom appeared more concerned.

_Maybe this is too high up._ The pegasus was immediately embarrassed to have even thought such a thing. _No. There's no way I'm going to let a little heights scare me!_

Scootaloo trotted over to the edge, and without any further hesitation, jumped. She fell for about two exhilarating seconds before she stopped as her rope cracked taut. Then, with a loud report, the rope snapped. Scootaloo's excitement quickly turned to dread as she plummeted to the ground, still two stories below her. Choking on a scream, her limbs flailed, and she beat her wings as hard as she could. Time seemed to slow, as the ground lazily crept closer, then, oddly, reversed. It took Scootaloo a moment to realize she'd not only stopped falling, but was actually ascending.

Comprehension hit the airborne pony when he was more than halfway back up the tower. _This is really happening! I'm flying!_

With her panic disappearing, Scootaloo looked around, searching for somewhere to land. She was starting to head back to the spot she'd jumped from when the rope, still attached to her harness, finished its own descent. The sudden weight jerked her downwards, and her newfound excitement once again whiplashed to panic. The muscles in her wings started to burn with the exertion of keeping her steady. Tiring, she let herself hover downwards, hoping to at least land safely on the ground. She was about 6 meters from the ground when her wings gave out entirely, sending her into a tumble. The world seemed to spin around her before she felt a jarring impact, and everything went black.

Scootaloo woke to the revelation that everything ached. She had a vague sense that she was moving. Her back hooves felt like they were being dragged. It sounded like someone was speaking in her ear, but she couldn't make out the words. Scootaloo slowly opened her eyes to find she was propped up between her friends, who were carrying her while Applebloom was telling her to wake up. She looked around; they were some distance from where she'd landed. Her head pounded; maybe impacted would be a better choice of words.

_Feels like I've crashed twice today._

Sweetie Belle noticed her looking around first, "She's awake!"

"Ah! Not so loud" She squirmed out of their grasp and found she could stand, although it didn't feel very good to. "Where're we going?"

"The hospital." Applebloom went to prop Scootaloo up when she started to stagger. "Are you okay? You hit pretty hard and we couldn't wake you up."

"No! Mm fine!" Her outburst caught her friends off guard. "I mean, I'm fine…How long was I out?"

Applebloom looked less than convinced. "Not long, a few minutes. I still say we should go to the hospital."

_Huh, that's funny. In the stories they're always out for hours._ Another thought occurred to her, _I can't let Redheart see me like this!_

"Listen, seriously, I'm alright." Scootaloo felt like she was forgetting something. "Wait! Did you guys see me fly?"

Sweetie Belle cocked her head quizzically. "Um, no. You fell… that's kinda why we were dragging you to the hospital."

"Well, I flew. How could you not see it? Applebloom, you saw me fly, right?

Applebloom looked down uncomfortably, "No, when yer rope broke, I couldn't watch. I guess I closed my eyes."

She looked to Sweetie Belle. "Sorry, I did, too. You hit your head pretty hard. Maybe you dreamed it? I mean, I thought you couldn't fl-"

"I didn't dream anything." Scootaloo huffed in frustration, wincing at the pain is caused. "Guys, I think we should call it quits for today. I'm gonna head home and clean up."

"You want us to walk you there?" Applebloom asked.

"No, that's alright."

"You sure?"

"Guys, I'm fine, really"

After placating her friends for a couple minutes, Scootaloo headed off, while the other two said they were going to hang out at Sweetie Belle's for a bit. Scootaloo walked for a few minutes, and made a couple turns before checking for her friends. When she was sure they weren't following her, she changed direction, and started heading home in earnest.

She was not looking forward to getting home. Scootaloo could just imagine how Butterscotch would react. It hurt to walk, or breathe, or think about how much it hurt. Despite all this, Scootaloo found a smile creeping onto her face. The pegasus stopped a moment and looked to the sky.

_I can_ fly.


	2. Chapter 2: Anchorage

Scootaloo was standing at her front door, trying to think of a reason not to enter. She'd considered wandering around town for a bit, or maybe sneaking in around back, but knew it would only be delaying the inevitable. Her aches and pains had dulled during the walk home, but still dampened her mood. The last thing she wanted was Butterscotch worrying over her. It was when she noticed she was counting the threads in the welcome mat that she decided to stop stalling. Resigning to her fate, she pushed the door open.

_Maybe she isn't home..._

"Scootaloo, that you?" Butterscotch called, poking her head into the living room. "I was just about to put on some tea, would you like so-My goodness!"

In an instant the mare was at her side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. I, uh, slipped, out of a tree…yeah." _Wow, real smooth_. "I-I'm okay, though. Totally fine" The filly made a bee-line for the stairs before being intercepted.

"What? No, you're not; you're limping." Butterscotch noted.

Scootaloo lifted the offending foreleg, "Oh, yeah. I guess I must have, um, hit it on one of the branches. Nothing to worry about"

Despite her expert attempt at deception, Scootaloo was quickly swept into the washroom. Butterscotch inspected her foreleg and wings with a practiced eye. Once she was satisfied they were uninjured, she calmed a bit. Grabbing a washcloth, she scrubbed at the filly's face.

Butterscotch flicked away a pebble that was embedded in the fur between her eyes. "You fall out of this tree headfirst?"

"What?" Scootaloo asked. "Oh! Yeah."

There were a few moments of silence as Butterscotch wrung out the washcloth. Pausing, the mare gave a tired huff.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about whatever happened right now, that's OK. I promise, you're not in any trouble. I just want to make sure you're alright."

"You're not going to take me to Nurse Redheart, are you?" Scootaloo asked, wringing her hooves.

Butterscotch placed a bandage on a nick on Scootaloo's forehead. "Well, apart from a few scratches, you seem fine. So, no. Besides, we'll be seeing her this weekend, anyways."

The little pegasus gave a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed at this. "Good, 'cause this time, I'll be ready."

Butterscotch cocked an eyebrow at this. "What do yo-"

"I flew!" Scootaloo blurted, a grin appearing on her face.

Butterscotch was momentarily taken aback. "Wow, that's great! Wait…you said you fell."

"Yeah, I did that, too" Scootaloo replied excitably. "I fell, but I got kinda scared for a moment and started flying, really actually flying. Then my wings got tired and I started to fall again but before that Iwasflyinganditwassoawesomitwasthemostamazingthingever!"

The mare took a few seconds to process this. She placed a hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "That, is amazing news."

Scootaloo started to squirm away. "I'm gonna go practice."

Butterscotch kept the hoof, and Scootaloo, in place. "No, you're taking it easy the rest of the day."

"Awwww, c'mon" Her head drooped.

"We don't want to make that leg any worse." She moved her hoof from her shoulder to under the filly's chin. "Tell you what, how about you come help me make supper? We can make whatever you want today."

The offer felt more like being given a chore, but she knew it would be easier to go along than argue, especially when Butterscotch was acting so mother-ish. "Sure, that sounds… good."

_I guess it can wait 'til tomorrow._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally! I was starting to think class would never end." Scootaloo felt like it was the longest day of school she'd ever had to sit through.

She'd arrived late after sleeping in, and hadn't had much chance to talk with either of her friends all day. Now, she excitably rushed out, followed closely by Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. The latter two were discussing ideas on how to spend the day when the conversation almost inevitably turned to cutie mark ideas.

"And I'm tellin' you, there's no way mah sister's lettin' us make another catapult." Applebloom turned to Scootaloo. "What about you? You got any ideas that don't involve siege engines?"

"We wouldn't need a big one." Sweetie Belle insisted.

"Actually, there's something else I need to do." Scootaloo interposed herself between the two. "But you can come along if you want."

"What're we doing?" Applebloom asked, already interested.

"Yes, please tell us what you'll manage to screw up today." The three turned to the source of the voice to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon exiting the schoolhouse.

Applebloom let out a sigh, "What do you two want?"

"Just checking to see what's in store for today." Diamond Tiara smirked. "I was wondering how big of a mess to expect."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Tiara chuckled. "Yes, quite, but really, did I hear correctly? Your plans today are for something _other_ than chasing your cutie marks? Finally run out of ideas?"

"You know we do stuff besides Crusader stuff, right? We're not nearly as one dimensional as some ponies here."

All three fillies turned in unison towards Diamond Tiara, who shifted uncomfortably.

"In fact," Scootaloo continued, "before you interrupted us, I was about to tell my friends that I was going to spend the day flying."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon shared a smug chuckle at this. The latter of which spoke first, "Good luck with that."

"I _am_ a pegasus, you know."

Tiara made a surprised face, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She leaned in for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Silver Spoon frowned and nudged her friend, "C'mon, let's go DT. We've wasted enough time."

"I suppose you're right." The two started walking off. "Later losers."

Scootaloo glared at the receding pair, "You think they ever get tired of being such jerks?"

"Never mind them," Applebloom said, grabbing her attention. "You said something about flying?"

"Yeah, that's right." Scootaloo flared her wings out. "I'm gonna fly today."

Sweetie Belle pawed the ground awkwardly. "But I thought you weren't, you know, able to-"

"I flew yesterday, and I'm gonna fly today." Scootaloo interrupted. "Just gotta figure out what I did right yesterday."

The trio soon arrived at their club house. It was isolated enough that Scootaloo didn't feel self conscious about trying to fly in front of other ponies, or risk the embarrassment that failure might bring. Scootaloo was stretching her wings like she'd seen Rainbow Dash do before doing her more impressive stunts. After a few minutes of this, she looked to her friends; they had stopped watching after a while and were talking about something she couldn't hear.

_OK, now's as good a time as any._

Without further ado, she flared her wings and started flapping. Nothing happened. She kept flapping, pushing herself to flap faster. She grunted with the effort, but still couldn't lift herself. She stopped after a moment, panting.

"You say somethin' Scootaloo?"

She looked to her friends; they hadn't even noticed. "No, just…trying to figure this out."

"What's to figure out?" Sweetie Belle cocked her head. "Is there a certain way you gotta flap, or something?"

Scootaloo hadn't thought of that. She just thought she was supposed to flap her wings, and then she would go up, simple as that. What if there was? She was musing on this when Applebloom spoke up.

"Just think about what you did different yesterday."

She thought for a moment. "I flapped my wings really hard…and then I went up."

"And I'm assumin' you've tried that."

Scootaloo frowned "Yes."

"Have you tried doing that, but more harder?" Sweetie Belle asked.

She decided that this conversation was quickly becoming annoying, and opened her wings to try again. Both of her friends sat down, watching. She jerked her wings down in the hardest flap she could, and started flapping in earnest. She gave up after a couple minutes, with the same result. So far, all she'd accomplish was building up a sweat.

"Maybe I _am_ doing something wrong." She muttered, more to herself than to her friends.

"Well, it's not like it's something we can teach you." Applebloom pointed out.

"Haven't your parents taught you anything?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo scowled. "_No_."

"Uh, maybe we should call it a day. I got chores to do." Applebloom said suddenly.

Scootaloo was about to object, but relented. After saying her goodbyes, she exited the club house and headed home. Applebloom waited until she knew Scootaloo was out of earshot, and softly batted Sweetie Belle in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Why'd you have to bring up her folks? You know how touchy she is about that."

Sweetie Belle rubbed her head. "Well, _excuse me_ for asking the obvious question. You'd think her parent's would teach her to fly, not leave her to figure it out with her, in case you didn't notice it, _non_-flying friends."

Applebloom did have to admit that was odd, but she knew better than to ask about it. In all the time they'd known her, they'd still never met Scootaloo's family, or visited her house. She never even spoke about them. She'd been really sensitive about it when they'd first met her, getting upset whenever they asked about it. Applebloom had gotten curious and tried tailing her home one day, but she caught on and led her on a false trail before losing her. That had been an interesting conversation the next day; Applebloom curious about Scootaloo evading her, and Scootaloo evading being asked about it. Eventually they just figured it was better not to ask, and leave it be.

Scootaloo spent the walk home pondering Sweetie Belle's words. She briefly tried reading about flying before, but couldn't find anything helpful. There were the simple books in school, which at most had a two picture diagram of a wing opened and closed, and the books from Twilight that were full of words she couldn't pronounce, let alone understand. When she'd had to start reading books to understand the books needed to understand the books about pegasi, she'd given up. She was walking up the steps to her front porch when her train of thought was broken by someone calling her name. Scootaloo looked around, seeing Butterscotch come trotting over from her flower garden off to the side of house.

_I don't suppose you could teach me how to fly?_

Of course, it would be silly for Scootaloo to ask such a question; Butterscotch wasn't a pegasus. She wasn't a unicorn either, for that matter. No, of the three non-deity varieties, Butterscotch was very much an earth pony. A purple pony a few shades lighter than Twilight, with a deep violet mane. With just the two of them here, Scootaloo was the only pegasus in the house.

"I said, "How was your day?"" she asked, again catching her attention.

"Hmm? It was fine, I guess" Scootaloo started heading for the front door. "I've got a lot of homework, so I'll be in my room for a while."

She heard Butterscotch say something in acknowledgment, and trudged up the stairs to her room. Opening her books, she started to work.

_There's always tomorrow._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day turned out to be a complete bust, as around noon it started raining hard, and proceeded to do so all day. Scootaloo had spent about the same amount of time staring out the school window, feeling like she'd jinxed herself. Class has just been dismissed, and everypony was getting ready to head home. Applebloom had just left, when she was approached by Sweetie Belle.

"Hey, I did a little thinking about yesterday, and I found this on the bookshelf." She grabbed a book from her saddle bag and presented it to Scootaloo. "Maybe it can help. Anyways, see you tomorrow."

Scootaloo heard giggling, and saw Diamond Tiara was still there. "Thanks." Scootaloo looked down at the book cover, a colourful picture with a smiling filly titled _Pegasi: Ponies of the Flight_. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Once her friend was gone, Scootaloo turned to her old dog-eared bookmark, with the two picture diagram of a wing opened and closed. She sighed, putting the book back on the shelf. Scootaloo felt like she was being watched, and looked over her shoulder to see Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah, that one seemed a bit above your level. Maybe you'll have better luck with this one." She smirked and grabbed another book from the shelf; _Fly High, Pegasi_. "One of Doctor Moose's better works. Down to earth enough for you?"

Scootaloo wasn't about to admit she'd already tried that book, and tried not to let that get to her. "I didn't know you could read."

Diamond Tiara's smirk vanished, "Very funny."

"Quite."

With a huff, Diamond Tiara grabbed her bags and left.

_Huh, would have thought a pony like her would have a thicker skin._ Scootaloo mused to herself. Without further ado, she exited the schoolhouse. Once outside, under the awning, she looked at the sky. _It's really coming down. I thought it was only supposed to rain a little in the morning._

Scootaloo reached into her saddlebag, and quickly noticed something was missing. "Aw c'mon."

Taking another look at the sky, she gave a sigh and started her trek home, sans umbrella. She passed Diamond Tiara, who gave an amused "Ha!" By the time Scootaloo got home, her coat was soaking wet. She made her way inside, when she entered the living room and saw Butterscotch reading on the sofa.

"Where's your umbrella? You're absolutely drenched." She said, putting her book down.

Scootaloo looked to the vase next to the door, pointing to her umbrella."There."

"Well, stay right there, I'll grab a towel."

Resisting the urge to shake off, she waited for Butterscotch to return. Scootaloo smelled something sweet, and looked around the living room. It had a simple, but comfortable setup. There was a chair in the corner nearest the front door, and another in the opposite corner by the kitchen, though only one looked like it was ever used. Between the two was a sofa facing the fireplace, whose mantel had a few pictures on it; a couple with her, and a few with Butterscotch and her relatives. A squat bookshelf/end table separated the used chair and the sofa, and the entire room was wrapped in earthy green walls, and set with a tan carpet. In the center of the room was a short coffee table with a vase of fresh flowers; they looked like gardenias from Butterscotch's garden. The sweet smelling flowers had always been Butterscotch's favourite, apparently enough so that her cutie mark was a single white gardenia.

"Y'know, I thought for sure it was only supposed to rain a little today." Butterscotch said, re-entering the room. She handed Scootaloo the towel. "I guess the weather team decided to surprise us."

"Great surprise." Scootaloo replied, deadpan.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a bit more sun, too."

Once she was dry enough to stop dripping on the carpet, Scootaloo excused herself and headed upstairs to her room. She sat on her bed and unpacked her saddlebags ,relieved to see that at least her books had remained dry. Her room wasn't particularly big, but didn't feel too small. Her bed was against the wall to the left of the door, with a bedside table. On the wall across from her bed was her dresser and desk, which was short enough to need no chair. The walls were a soft sky blue, with a large poster of Rainbow Dash on the wall next to the bed. The floor was a deep brown hardwood.

There was a tapping on the door frame, "Knock knock" Butterscotch said, sitting on the bed next to Scootaloo. "So, how was your day?"

Scootaloo finished packing away her books. "Fine, I guess."

"And how was school?"

"It was okay." Scootaloo turned to Butterscotch. "Mostly math today; fractions and stuff."

"That's good." There was a long pause. Butterscotch glanced out the window. "At least all this rain is good for the garden."

"I guess." Scootaloo said, flatly.

Another pause. "Not the best flying weather. How's practice coming?"

"I'll be ready." Scootaloo flared her wings. "I flew before; I just gotta make sure I can do it again. I just feel like I'm doing something wrong."

"Can you ask somepony to teach you?"

The filly gave a sigh, "Rainbow Dash said she would, but she hasn't said anything about it since she got back from the Wonderbolts academy. She probably forgot all about me."

Butterscotch put her hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder, "Maybe she's been busy. It may have slipped her mind when she was away. Why don't you ask her after school tomorrow? She is the element of loyalty, after all. She might just need you to remind her."

Scootaloo's mood brightened a little, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Butterscotch."

Butterscotch gave her a one armed hug. "Happy I could help in some way. I mean, it's not like I can teach you."

The mare fidgeted for a moment, weighing her next words. "You know, Saturday's not far away. I mean, I'm glad you feel ready, but you know you can stay here as long as you need. There doesn't have to be any rush."

"I-…thanks."

With that, Butterscotch returned downstairs. Once she was gone Scootaloo edged off her bed. Looking underneath, she pulled out and opened a lunch pail sized box. Amongst a few trinkets was a photo, with a trio of smiling pegasi standing on a cloud. Side by side was a yellow mare with a long orange mane, and a brown stallion with a short cut fuchsia mane. Between them was a young filly with a saffron yellow coat, and her father's mane.

"See you soon"


	3. Chapter 3: Preflight

She couldn't find her anywhere. Scootaloo had been searching for Rainbow Dash for what felt like an hour, but couldn't find any sign of her. She'd checked her home first, and while she wasn't exactly able to knock on the door, after calling out for several minutes she'd figured nopony was there. She'd checked all around town, but came up with nothing. It was around five o'clock when she was walking up to the door of the library; Twilight's house. Scootaloo was hoping that either Rainbow Dash was here, or that Twilight could at least point her in the right direction. Scootaloo rapped on the door a few times.

"Coming." Came a very un-Twilight-like voice from inside. The door opened to reveal Spike. "Oh, hey, Scootaloo. How're you?"

"I'm okay. You?" Scootaloo replied.

"Can't complain." The little dragon opened the door further, stepping out of the way. "Come on in. Lookin' for anything in particular?"

Scootaloo craned her head to look inside, but stayed put. "Actually, I was just looking for Twilight, or maybe Rainbow Dash, if she's here."

"Neither of them are. They all left for Canterlot sometime this morning. Said it was some kind of event they had to go to." Spike scratched at his chin, "Should be back sometime later tonight, I think."

_Great._

"I could have told you that," Added another voice. Sweetie Belle came to the door from inside. "Rarity spent all day yesterday finishing a bunch of new dresses she made for it. Hi Scootaloo."

The library wasn't exactly anywhere Scootaloo expected to find Sweetie Belle, but figured it would be rude to say as much.

Scootaloo turned to Sweetie Belle. "Well, my plans are shot. I'm going to the club house. Want to come?"

"Sure." Sweetie Belle in turn turned to Spike. "Spike, you want to come, too?"

"Sorry, I'm really busy. Have to clean and re-sort a bunch of shelves." Spike said, sounding like he was already tired of it. "I'll be lucky if I'm done before Twilight gets back."

"Later, then." Scootaloo said, already turning to leave.

Spike gave a simple "Yup."

Sweetie Belle exchanged a lengthier goodbye before rushing over to join Scootaloo. They were well on their way when Sweetie Belle asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"No plan, just flying practice." Scootaloo replied. "You hang out with Spike?"

"Not really, I was just returning a book." Sweetie Belle said, before adding, "But I'd like to. It'd be pretty cool."

'Cool' was not a word Scootaloo had ever really thought of in relation to Spike. To her, he seemed more like Twilight's sidekick, or errand boy. "How do you figure that?"

"Oh c'mon, he's a dragon. That breathes _fire_. How awesome is that?" Sweetie Belle pantomimed blowing fire, with the requisite sound effects. Scootaloo chuckled at the display, but had to admit the idea of breathing fire would be more than a little cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the pair to reach their clubhouse. Scootaloo was stretching her wings, while Sweetie Belle watched, eating some snacks they kept stashed away. After she felt like her wings were limber enough, Scootaloo started flapping. She started slow, quickly building speed until she was flapping as fast as she could. When that failed to produce any results, she switched tactics, flapping slower, but harder. Scootaloo noticed Sweetie Belle kept looking like she wanted to ask something, but had stopped before speaking each time.

Scootaloo stopped and looked to her friend. "What?"

Sweetie Belle started to fidget. "Just wondering, why the sudden flying training every day?"

"I thought it was about time. I'm tired of being stuck on the ground."

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked. She caught Scootaloo before she could rebuke the obvious question. "I mean, why the hurry, all of the sudden?"

"It's… I should be able to." Scootaloo stated. "Diamond Tiara was making fun the other day, and it really bothers me that's she's right. I should be able to; I need to work at it until I can."

_That's mostly true_. She thought to herself.

"That _was _really mean of her," Sweetie Belle agreed. "But that's not why you're doing this."

Scootaloo blinked. "Huh?"

"Applebloom said not to bring this up, but you did the same thing six months ago, and again six months before that. Both times you went all super focused on flying for a bit, then suddenly stopped and got really sad for a while." Sweetie Belle looked to Scootaloo with a surprising intensity. "So, what gives? You've been doing this since you moved here."

Scootaloo was sure the surprised look on her face only confirmed her friend's assessment. While Sweetie Belle might have had the reputation of being the more simple-minded filly in their trio, she had a tendency to be remarkably perceptive.

Scootaloo shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to have this conversation. "Nothing, I'm just tired of not being able to fly."

"So," Sweetie Belle persisted, "why the deadline?"

"What deadline?" Scootaloo was again surprised.

"You're acting like somepony that has to do a bunch of homework, but didn't start until it's time to turn it in." Sweetie Belle had a look like someone trying hard to piece things together. "So, there's a due date, and it's soon, and you don't think you're ready."

"I..." Scootaloo fumbled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not stupid." Sweetie Belle took a more concerned tone. "You can tell me."

"…Fine," Scootaloo relented, "I have a test coming up. Saturday."

"A flying test." Sweetie Belle clarified. Scootaloo nodded, looking away. "What happens if you don't pass?"

"Nothing." It was true.

"And what do you get if you pass?"

That was the question Scootaloo was hoping to avoid most. It was still to early to worry about that. "It…it's important, okay."

"I get that," Sweetie Belle pressed, "but why?"

"I don't want talk about it." Scootaloo decided the interrogation was over. "Let's either talk about something else, or just…not."

Sweetie Belle sensed that was all the answers she was getting, and nodded in agreement. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, Scootaloo resumed her flapping. She quickly got frustrated, and jumped. She didn't even hover, falling straight back down. Sweetie was still watching, finishing off a packet of crackers. Scootaloo wasn't sure what bothered her more, that nothing was happening, or that it's what she was expecting. She looked back to her friend. Maybe it hadn't been a such a good idea to invite her along. It was bad enough to consistently fail, but it was so much more embarrassing with an audience. Scootaloo tried to ignore Sweetie Belle's watching eyes and starting flapping again.

"So, apart from when you jumped from clock tower, have you ever flown before?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Scootaloo stopped with a huff. "No."

"And you can't think of what you did different." Sweetie Belle again adopted a thoughtful expression for the second time that day. It was an expression that was started to worry Scootaloo. "I know! Follow me."

Sweetie Belle went outside the clubhouse and jumped up, scrabbling onto the roof. Confused but curious, Scootaloo followed her up, her legs kicking as she had a little more difficulty. Sweetie Belle was standing on the opposite end of the clubhouse, staring intently over the side.

"Okay, why are we up here?" Sweetie Belle didn't reply. Scootaloo walked beside her, and looked over, too. "What're you looking a-"

Without a word, Sweetie Belle slipped behind Scootaloo, and shoved her over. Scootaloo's interrupted question turned into a shout as she fell. To her amazement, she managed to land on all fours.

"You okay?" She heard Sweetie Belle call out above her, her head poking over the edge.

"What was that?!" Scootaloo snapped back. "What even was that?!"

"You're okay, right?" Sweetie Belle repeated.

Scootaloo did a quick self check, and confirmed that she was. It didn't make her any less angry. "What was that for?"

"You jumped off the clock tower, so I thought if I pushed you off the roof, maybe you'd fly." Sweetie Belle reflected on what she'd just said. "…This might've been a bad idea."

"Yeah, it was!" Scootaloo shouted back.

"Y'know, it looked like you stopped for a little bit. Floated, I mean." Sweetie Belle said. She climbed down off the roof, joining Scootaloo on the ground.

Scootaloo's mood instantly lifted. "Really?"

"Kinda. You fell really slow." Sweetie Belle said with a shrug. She pawed the ground, "Sorry. I just wanted to help."

Scootaloo took a deep breath to calm herself, coming back down from the sudden adrenaline rush granted by being shoved off a roof. "Thanks, I think, but I'd rather not have to worry about you dropping me off anything again."

"Heh, ok." Sweetie Belle said with a nervous chuckle. She was noticeably embarrassed at her blunder. "I should head home. I have…stuff to do."

The two said their goodbyes and Sweetie Belle disappeared into the woods. Alone, Scootaloo went back inside the clubhouse and started stretching her wings again. She was already as limber as she was going to get, but it felt like something she should do anyways. It was probably better this way, practicing without her friends watching. At least this way, when she failed, nobody would be able to see it. Scootaloo stopped her stretching, realizing how pessimistic that was.

Scootaloo looked up at the ceiling, a thought forming. She briefly chiding herself for even considering it, before admitting she no better ideas. Scootaloo went outside, and climbed back onto the roof. She looked over the edge.

_Sweetie Belle_ did _say I floated. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It's not really_ too _far down._

After hyping herself up, and one false start, Scootaloo jumped from the clubhouse roof, and started flapping.

She fell like headfirst like a stone.

Scootaloo landed hard on her front hooves, her legs crumpling. Her face slammed into the ground, and she flopped onto her side.

Scootaloo spat out a clod of dirt, rolled over and got back up. _That was stupid._

She rubbed the dirt from her face. Scootaloo winced when she found a cut above her right eye. Before she could chastise herself further, she was interrupted by the sound of mocking laughter. Scootaloo looked around, and saw Diamond Tiara coming up the hoofpath, followed by Silver Spoon.

"What do _you _want?" Scootaloo shouted.

"Just wondering how your flying was coming along," Diamond Tiara said with a smirk, "and judging by that performance, I'd say it's pretty promising."

Diamond Tiara turned to Silver Spoon. "A beautiful dive, but the landing could have used some work."

The pair broke into more laughter, advancing on Scootaloo.

"You know, I'm no expert on this whole flying thing, and that _was _a magnificent dive," Diamond Tiara continued, "but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to go the _other _way."

Scootaloo felt her lip quiver. "Leave me alone!"

"And miss the show?" Diamond replied. "How about you try again? I swear you almost had it."

Scootaloo blinked uncontrollably as her cut bled into her eye. Scootaloo blindly threw a pinecone at the pair. It landed off to Silver Spoon's side.

Diamond Tiara nudged her friend. "Wow, that went farther than she did."

More laughter. Scootaloo started to back away, with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon matching her stride. Silver Spoon stopped laughing when she saw the cut on Scootaloo's head.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, gesturing to her face.

Scootaloo didn't answer; she turned and ran. Scootaloo ran until her legs got tired, and kept running. Her vision blurred by tears, but she refused to let them out. She only slowed down when she got to the hoofpath to her house. Scootaloo entered, nobody was there. Butterscotch always worked later on Wednesdays. She looked to the clock, Butterscotch was probably already on her way home. Having her caretaker worry over her again so soon was not an appealing prospect. Scootaloo went to the washroom, quickly scrubbing her face. She cringed when the washrag rubbed into the cut. Scootaloo looked into the mirror; she wasn't too bruised anywhere, the only obvious thing was the cut. She brushed her mane over it, looking at it from a few angles to make sure it wasn't visible. Scootaloo had just entered her room when she heard the front door open, and Butterscotch call out "I'm home."

"I'm in my room." She answered.

Scootaloo perked her ears and listened. There was the sound of the cupboard opening, a glass set on the table. The icebox opening , something pouring, and the icebox closing. The sound of the washroom sink running. It stopped abruptly. A split second later there was a knock at Scootaloo's door. Butterscotch entered, she was still wearing her work shirt and saddlebags, with the text "Rich's Barnyard Savings" stitched into the sides.

"You okay?" She asked, looking the filly over.

"W-what? Yeah. Why?"

"Why?" Butterscotch pulled a washrag from her saddlebag, a spot of blood in it. "What's this?"

The mare noticed Scootaloo's face was still damp, and brushed her hair aside, exposing the wound. "Please don't tell me fell out of another tree."

"No, well, yes, but no." Scootaloo stammered. She took a breath. "I mean, I fell, but not out of a tree. Well, a treehouse. I fell off a treehouse."

Butterscotch put her hoof under the filly's chin, pointing her face to hers. She looked around her eyes. "Have you been crying? What's the matter?"

Scootaloo batted the hoof away. "I wasn't crying! I just fell. On my face. I had junk in my eyes."

Butterscotch gave a particularly stern look.

Scootaloo buckled. "Rainbow Dash was out of town today, so I was practicing by myself. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were watching and making fun of me when I fell off the clubhouse."

"Fell off-fell off the clubhouse?" Butterscotch asked, suddenly furious. She pointed to the cut. "Did they do this?!"

"What? No! I…might have jumped. They watched me crash and thought it was funny."

Butterscotch calmed back down from her maternal rage. "Those two could really use a good swift smack. They're like the perfect argument for corporal punishment. But why in Equestria would you go and jump off a roof?"

"I thought, if I jumped off the roof, I might fly again." _Wow, that sound seven worse when_ I _say it_."Y'know, like when I…fell out of that tree."

"And we both know how _that _turned out." Butterscotch commented. Her voice softened. "Can you maybe not keep doing that? We don't want you coming home too broken to fix."

Scootaloo chuckled. "Okay. I won't jump off anything too high, only stuff I can land from."

Butterscotch smiled and gave Scootaloo a hug. "Good. You shouldn't push yourself too hard."

Scootaloo didn't squirm and allowed the hug, but neither did she return it. "I won't, but I'll still keep pushing, as hard as I need to."

Butterscotch eyed Scootaloo's face again. "I'll grab a band-aid for that."

Butterscotch headed for the door, she was almost out of the room when Scootaloo spoke.

"I-", she started. Butterscotch stopped, "I feel like I'm running out of time."

"You have all the time you need." Butterscotch replied, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scootaloo didn't go to school the next day. She had much more important work to do, and the filly could go to school any day. Saturday was only a couple days away, and no matter what Butterscotch said, she was running out of time. Scootaloo had briefly seen Rarity in her Carousel Boutique, but she hadn't known where Rainbow Dash was.

That had been over thirty minutes ago, and Scootaloo was getting impatient. The filly finally found her target near the post office, on a cloud talking with another pegasus about three storeys up. Scootaloo was about to call out, but paused.

_Okay, think. 'Hi Rainbow Dash, it's me, Scootaloo. Remember when you said you'd help with the whole flying thing? Um, how 'bout now?' No, maybe 'Hey Rainbow, remember me? We went camping'. No, uh, maybe 'Sure is a nice day for flying, and lessons about that.' Why is this so hard? Just wing it._

Scootaloo looked back up and shouted "Hey, Rainbow Da-", just in time to see her finish her conversation and fly off. "Great."

Scootaloo started to trudge along after her when she looked up and caught the eye of the other pegasus; a grey mare with a yellow mane. At least, she thought she did; her face was pointed at her, but only one eye was looking her way. She was a mailmare, judging by her bags, but Scootaloo didn't know her name. The wall-eyed pegasus said something Scootaloo couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

She flew down from the cloud ungainly, the weight of her mailbags setting her off balance. The mare landed in front of her, smiling. "I said, 'Something I can help you with?'"

"Uh, no, that's ok."

"You sure? 'Cause you were down here for a while, lookin' like you needed something."

"I'm just looking for Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo cocked her eyebrow. "Wait, how could you see me? I was behind you."

"I have good eyes." The strange mare blinked, her eyes changing directions, still opposite each other. It was just shy of unsettling. "Anyways, she said she had to go help Twilight with something. Sounded busy."

Scootaloo sighed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Scootaloo was about to walk away, but stopped. "Actually, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot." She said with a chipper nod.

"How-" Scootaloo tried to think of way to ask without sounding stupid, "-how do you fly?"

"Oh, that's easy; I flap my wings and I go up?" The mare tilted her head to one side. "How do _you _fly?"

Scootaloo frowned. "I…I can't. That's why I'm asking. I was hoping Rainbow Dash could show me something."

"Oh." The mare's smile faltered. "I'm sorry. Why not?"

"Don't worry about it." Scootaloo started to trudge off. "Sorry to bother you."

"Hey, it's no problem." the mare put herself back in front of Scootaloo. "Maybe _I_ can help. I mean, a pegasus is a pegasus is a pegasus, right? Maybe show me what you're doing, and I'll see what I can teach you."

Scootaloo was about to turn down the offer. This had the potential to be incredibly embarrassing. She looked around, and found that there weren't many ponies nearby, and none really looking in their direction. She looked back to the mare, still smiling at her.

_Can't argue with that_. Scootaloo admitted to herself. _Might as well._

Scootaloo turned to the side and started flapping her wings. "I flap, but nothing ever happens. Not usually, anyways."

The grey mare put her hoof to her chin, watching her wings with a studious look. Well, about as studious as one can look with neither eye pointing in the right direction. "That's because you're doing it wrong."

Scootaloo stopped. "What?"

"You're flapping them all wrong. Wrong angle and everything. They also look kinda small for your size, but I wouldn't know much about that, or anything." The mare turned to her side and very slowly flapped her wings. "You gotta do it like this."

Scootaloo watched for a minute before trying to mirror the movements.

"Here," she gently took hold of Scootaloo's wing and guided it through the motions a few times, "like this."

After a few more slow cycles to get a feel for it, she let go, and Scootaloo started to flap her wings in earnest. It felt awkward. She was about to give up, when she felt her weight shift. Scootaloo looked down to see her front hooves leave the ground. Her back hooves were still grounded, but she felt herself grinning. She renewed her efforts, adjusting her angle. Her front hooves touched back down, and her rear hooves lifted. Scootaloo switched back, getting tired, and her legs again traded places. With a final burst of energy, she kicked off. Scootaloo hovered for a few moments at eye level with the helpful mare, finally sharing her smile, before hovering back down.

"There you go, much better."

"I did it! I flew! I mean, I almost flew, kinda!" Scootaloo said between excited pants. "Thanks. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome."

Scootaloo could barely contain her excitement. This was the most progress she'd had since the incident with the clock tower, and without any injury or lecture about being safer. It still wasn't flight, but it was a big step in the right direction. She couldn't wait to get better, and rub it in Diamond Tiara's face, from above. Maybe drop something on her. Then, she could pass her examination Saturday, and go back to Cloudsdale and-

"Oh, look at the time. Sorry, I've got to get going." The mare said, snapping Scootaloo out of her fantasy.

"Huh? Oh, ok. Thanks again."

"Happy I could help." With that, the mailmare hefted her bags, wobbled, and took off.

Scootaloo watched her fly away a moment before returning to her thoughts.

_I gotta show my friends._

The filly rushed off, faltering when she remembered they were still in school. They still would be for a few more hours. She headed for the clubhouse instead. There was plenty of time to practice, and there wasn't anypony around to make her nervous or make fun of her. In retrospect, she should have done this much sooner. Entering the clubhouse, Scootaloo spread her wings, and got to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scootaloo was just getting her second wind. She'd lost track of how long she'd been practicing, but decided ten minutes was a long enough break. The filly was about to start again when she heard a pair of voices outside. She went to the window and saw her friends approaching the clubhouse.

"-my dad says it's perfectly natural to eat fish. They're actually really good if you make 'em right." Sweetie said to Applebloom.

"I'll just take yer word on that." Applebloom replied. She spotted the pegasus. "Hi Scootaloo."

Scootaloo rushed out to the balcony. "Hey guys."

The pair ascended the ramp to the clubhouse, joining Scootaloo on the balcony. Getting closer, they noticed Scootaloo was, in a word, filthy. Her knees and front legs were scuffed, her mane was disheveled, and there were patches of dirt and grass stuck in her coat. Her face looked like she'd rubbed one side into the ground, and she smelled like dried sweat and grass stains.

"You missed school." Applebloom said, eyeing Scootaloo. "What happened to _you_?"

"Yeah, I didn't go." Scootaloo replied. "Been too busy."

Sweetie Belle was sheepishly rubbing one foreleg over the other. "Sorry again for pushing you off the roof."

Applebloom's head whipped to Sweetie Belle. "What?"

"It's fine. I mean, you were just trying to help." Scootaloo replied.

Applebloom looked back to Scootaloo. "Wait, _what_?"

"Hey, check this out." Scootaloo said. Without further explanation, she climbed onto the balcony railing, steadying herself when she almost tumbled over.

Before either pony could ask what she was doing, Scootaloo leapt straight off. Her legs outstretched and her wings pumping, her trajectory had a slight but noticeable upwards curve. After climbing a few feet, the pegasus lost momentum and arced downwards. She landed lopsided, falling to her knees and skidding forward before tumbling onto her side. Unperturbed by her landing, Scootaloo quickly righted herself. She had traveled a good twenty feet.

"Did you see that?" she asked excitably, brushing herself off.

Sweetie Belle was clapping her hooves. Looking from the balcony, Applebloom now noticed several spots of flattened grass and scuffed earth around the clubhouse matching Scootaloo's landing site.

"I suppose that answers _one _question." Applebloom said to herself.

Sweetie Belle finished her round of applause. "Wow, that was great. That's the farthest I've ever seen you go."

"I've been practicing all day. I've actually gone a little farther." Scootaloo pointed a hoof at another rut in the ground a few feet away.

Scootaloo ran back to the clubhouse, and when she had picked up speed, jumped again. She landed halfway up the ramp to the tree house, trotting the rest of the way.

"I haven't been able to get back up yet," she said, panting, "but I'm getting closer."

"This is a huge change from last time." Applebloom said. "Did you finally get Rainbow Dash to teach you?"

"No, some other pony. Some grey mare with funny eyes." Scootaloo answered.

She jumped in place, hovering for a few seconds before fluttering down. A wide grin was plastered across her face. "But she was really helpful. I mean, yesterday I couldn't even get off the ground, and _now _look at me. At this rate, I'll be flying in no time."

"Yeah, now you're _sure _to pass that flying test-thing." Sweetie Belle added.

"Test? Hold on, I feel like I'm missin' a few pieces here." Applebloom said, holding a hoof up. "How did we go from you gettin' pushed off a roof to a flyin' test?"

"I was trying to help." Sweetie Belle replied.

"I'm gonna assume that makes sense." Applebloom said, turning to Scootaloo. "You have a flying test? Like, for school or sumthin'? I didn't hear Cheerilee mention it to any of the other pegasi."

"I don't think it's a school test." Sweetie Belle said to Applebloom. "Is it like an entrance exam to a flight school or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Scootaloo's grin started to fade. She weighed her words heavily. "It's a test with Redheart."

"So it's a medical exam?" Applebloom asked. "Is sumthin' wrong with yer wings?"

Scootaloo decided to ignore the latter question entirely. "It's just a little test I have to take to see how well I can fly."

"What's it for? I mean, what happens when you pass?" Applebloom asked.

That was the inevitable question Scootaloo has been dreading. She knew it was coming and she knew she couldn't keep dodging it. It was going to come up sooner or later. The filly cycled through a few answers before settling with "I get to go to Cloudsdale."

"You're taking a trip to Cloudsdale?" Applebloom guessed.

"Sure, kind of."

"I don't get it. Why would you need a medical exam to go to Cloudsdale?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, you know, Cloudsdale is really high. I've wanted to go for a while now, but-" Scootaloo broke eye contact, looking down while she formed the next few sentences. She looked back to Applebloom. "-You guys know I can't really fly. They said that Cloudsdale wasn't really safe for somepony that can't fly, so I have to take a flying test so I can go b-…so I can go."

Sweetie Belle's ears perked and she again had that worrisome expression of someone assembling the pieces. The unicorn looked between her friends, but kept her thoughts to herself.

"When's yer test?" Applebloom asked, oblivious.

"Saturday."

"That's only a couple days away." Applebloom smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Scootaloo was glad that she was able to show her friends her progress, but decided she didn't want to allow the conversation to explore any further. After all, there wasn't much point in telling them everything when she hadn't even passed yet. There was still a chance that everything would go back to the way it was. Her excuse to leave presented itself when her stomach audibly growled.

"Been at this all day; I'm starving." Scootaloo said. "I'm gonna head home and eat. Should probably make sure I'm caught up for school, too."

The trio exchanged their goodbyes, with Sweetie Belle looking surprisingly sullen. Scootaloo didn't want to press the issue, but she could guess why. The little pegasus climbed back onto the railing and leapt off again. She stumbled, but managed to keep her footing when she landed. Scootaloo looked around; she was farther away from the clubhouse than any of her previous landing marks. Her smile crept back onto her face. She waved back to her friends before turning to leave.

_Should go to the pond first; wash off before going home._ She thought, changing direction.

Applebloom was watching her friend leave, when she noticed Sweetie Belle staring at her. The unicorn looked upset.

"You didn't catch that?" Sweetie Belle asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Catch what?"

Sweetie Belle softly smacked the back of Applebloom's head. She spoke up before her friend could offer any complaints.

"When Scootaloo was talking about her exam. She said the test was so she could get to go to Cloudsdale." Sweetie Belle looked back at the receding pegasus. "What she _almost _said was that she would get to go _back_."


	4. Chapter 4: Apex

Scootaloo woke reluctantly, hitting her alarm clock. She hadn't wanted her dream to end; she'd been high in the clouds, above Ponyville. The filly laid on her back, looking at her sky blue ceiling, smiling. Scootaloo yawned, stretching herself out. She hadn't realized she was on the edge of her bed, and slipped over the side. The filly gave a yelp as she landed on one of her wings. Now thoroughly awake, Scootaloo exited her room and descended the stairs.

She noticed the house was silent, save for the perpetual ticking of the clock in the living room. Scootaloo found the reason in the kitchen. Breakfast sat on a plate wrapped in wax paper, with a note and a sack lunch next to it. Scootaloo read the note:

"Gone to work, had an early shift. Have a great day 3"

After finishing breakfast, Scootaloo grabbed her saddlebags and packed her lunch. Ready for her day, she set out. The filly made a quick stop at the Quill and Sofa shop to buy a couple dozen of the former product and refusing to buy any of the latter before heading to the clubhouse. She only had one more day to practice, and it was important she use it as fully as she could. Spending the day in school would just be wasting flying time, she reasoned.

Setting her bags down inside the tree house, Scootaloo started her wing stretches before stopping, and deciding to skip them entirely. They'd never seemed to help any, and she'd only learned them from watching Rainbow Dash, not from any direct lesson. For all she knew it was something else she'd been doing wrong. Instead, Scootaloo cycled her wings though the flapping motions she'd learned the day before, making sure she still had the movements right. It felt much more natural now, taking less time to get into a rhythm. With that preparation done, Scootaloo grabbed a few of the quills and went out to the balcony. With a short running start, she jumped off, and started the day's first practice launch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scootaloo shot forward, her wings flapping as hard as they could. She briefly arced upwards before her upwards momentum was spent, and she started her descent. The filly was airborne a full five seconds before her hooves touched back to the ground. Scootaloo landed with a slight stumble, but kept upright. Scootaloo wiped the sweat from her brow, and took the last quill she'd been holding and stabbed it into the ground. She compared the feathery marking against the others, all poking out of the ground at varying distances from the clubhouse.

Scootaloo went back up to the balcony, and looked over her markers. She'd been able to go about twice as far as the day before, but still couldn't stay in the air. The little pegasus had gotten better at landing, and hovering for short bursts, but real flight had still eluded her. She hadn't been able to change directions either, only being able to use the momentum from a running start.

It was around two o'clock, as good a time as any for a lunch break. Scootaloo sat down and started eating the contents of the lunch she'd brought. The filly had been excited by how far she'd been able to make it from the clubhouse at first, but had gotten frustrated when she'd realized that was the only progress she'd been making. It didn't really matter if she went ten feet or fifteen feet if she couldn't stay in the air.

_If I can't even stay off the ground, there's no way I'll pass,_ Scootaloo thought, _and I need to be ready by tomorrow._

The filly almost panicked when she reminded herself of how little time she had left.

_Calm down._ Scootaloo took a deep breath. _You still have time. Maybe another lesson or some more training would help._

It was true enough that her training so far had only covered the very basics of how to flap her wings. Surely further lessons would only help even more. With that in mind, Scootaloo finished her lunch and headed into town. The filly again found herself scanning the sky for any signs of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo kept her eyes out for the grey mare from before, as well, but focused her search on Rainbow Dash. She started asking ponies she came across if they had seen her. Some had said they saw her on weather duty, another had pointed to the park where she had been doing tricks, and another had last seen her headed to Twilight's. When nopony was there, Scootaloo was running out of places to look. After almost an hour on the hunt, Scootaloo hadn't been able to catch any sight of her.

Figuring that she wasn't about to find Rainbow Dash anytime soon, she thought to shift her search to the other pegasus. Problem was, she had no idea what her name was, and being a mailmare, she could be literally anywhere in Ponyville. Feeling defeated, Scootaloo sat on a bench in town square.

_This is hopeless, she could be anywhere. She could be on the other side of town, or maybe even delivering some long distance package to-_ Scootaloo saw the grey mare exiting the post office- or right there, where she works. _Wow, I'm horrible at finding ponies._

The filly hopped off the bench and started towards the mare. Scootaloo called out as she was about to take off. The grey mare stumbled forward as she aborted her launch. Her head panned around with her eyes searching in independent directions until they both briefly landed on Scootaloo, then went their separate ways. The display was just shy of disconcerting.

"Hello, again." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Scootaloo replied, stopping when she reached the mare. "Thanks again for yesterday."

The mare waved a foreleg. "Think nothing of it. If you don't mind me asking, how's the flying coming?"

"Better. I mean, I still can't, really, but it's a lot better. Better than nothing." Scootaloo rambled out before forcing herself to slow down. "Actually, I was hoping you would help me some more. Teach me a few more things, maybe. I mean, if you have the time."

"Sure." The mare replied without hesitation. "I just got off work, so I've got plenty of time."

"Really?" Scootaloo hadn't expected such a quick response. "Thanks!"

Scootaloo tried to think of a good place to practice. She looked at the clock on the front of the post office; already a little after three. The day was going by too fast. Her friends would be getting out of school around now, and she'd feel a little silly bringing a grownup to the clubhouse either way.

"There's a park nearby we can go to." The mare suggested.

"OK, that'll work." The filly said, before realizing she still didn't even know this pony's name. She stuck out a hoof like she'd seen enough adults do. "By the way, I'm Scootaloo."

The wall-eyed pegasus took the offered hoof and gave it a gentle shake. "And I'm Ditzy Doo, but all my friends call me 'Derpy.'"

"Nice to meet you, Derpy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the nearby park ended up being a trek halfway across town. Perhaps everything just seemed closer when you could fly there. Scootaloo didn't mind, since the trip was long enough for her to make some small talk with her new friend. She'd learned Derpy was a mailmare, but worked part time in weather. She'd told a few funny stories, such as the time she'd accidentally gone north to get the southern birds for Winter Wrap Up, or the time she'd almost gotten into a fight with the mayor over a cursed stuffed doll. From her end, Scootaloo mostly talked about her misadventures as a Crusader before steering the conversation back to flying.

Despite being a grownup, Scootaloo found Derpy to be incredibly easy to converse with. The mare never talked down to her like most adults do with fillies her age, whether they meant to or not. Once in the park, Scootaloo trotted ahead to find a location comfortably separated from the other ponies there. She'd just found a nice spot when she caught a glimpse of a particular multi-coloured mane in the corner of her vision. Scootaloo's head snapped to, and she saw Rainbow Dash and Twilight just as they were leaving the other end of the park.

Scootaloo's first thought was to run after her, as well as the second. The third was to look back over her shoulder at the mare she had come with, who had just caught back up.

"Good spot." Derpy said, placing her bags under a tree.

Scootaloo looked back at Rainbow Dash, then back again to Derpy. The grey mare still had that disarming smile she'd had since they'd met.

_You've already found a teacher. _Scootaloo thought, turning fully towards Derpy. _After all, a pegasus is a pegasus is a pegasus._

"So, what do you want to learn?" Derpy asked.

"Anything, I guess. Everything."

Derpy scratched at the back of her head. "That's a tall order. How about we start with what we know, and work from there?"

"The only stuff I know is what you taught me yesterday." Scootaloo replied. "I don't know how to do any loops or rolls or anything. I can't even change directions."

"That narrows it down. Let's start with that." Derpy said. "The last one, not the, um, other stuff."

Derpy turned to the side and described the wing motions for angling forward or backwards, left or right, and moved her wings through the relevant motions. Then, she hovered in the air and demonstrated before fluttering back down.

"Okay, now you try." Derpy prompted. "Try going forward first; it's the easiest direction."

Scootaloo had watched the entire display with rapt attention, mimicking the movements. The filly nodded, then started flapping her wings. She'd gotten good enough she didn't need to jump to get off the ground anymore. Scootaloo made it a couple feet up before she started to tire and hovered back down. She hadn't been airborne long enough to even try going anywhere.

Scootaloo made two more attempts, but both times she couldn't keep herself aloft more than a brief few seconds. On her fourth try, Scootaloo ducked, then jumped up, and immediately tried flying forward. She tilted too far, and landed on her face before her body tumbled over her in a somersault.

"You okay?" Derpy asked, holding out a hoof.

Scootaloo got up without the offered hoof, her face red with embarrassment. She took a few furtive glances around. The filly could almost hear laughter, but couldn't see where it might have come from.

"I'm fine." Scootaloo replied.

She jumped again, and again angled too far forward, landing on her front knees and scraping along a few feet. The filly quickly got up and tried again, and again had her attempt end with her face meeting the ground. Scootaloo again heard laughter, and looked around for the source. A few colts were playing tag, one of them laughing when he caught another. One of them noticed her looking their way, but went back to chasing his friends when he was tagged.

Scootaloo was about to try again, but paused. She looked around again; there were quite a few ponies in the park, and with school out more were arriving. Derpy followed her gaze and stepped in front of her.

"Hey. Don't worry about them." Derpy said.

"But I feel like they're watching." Scootaloo replied, still looking around.

"Nopony's watching you. Look, they're all busy doing their own things." Derpy said, gesturing towards the other ponies.

Scootaloo still felt nervous. "Maybe we should go somewhere else. It's getting crowded here."

"We've got plenty of space." Derpy assured. "The only ones here you need to pay any attention to are the two of us."

"But it's embarrassing." Scootaloo persisted. "They'll see me fall on my face and laugh."

"Nopony here is laughing." Derpy said. "You can't let it bother you."

"Easy for you to say; you can fly." Scootaloo hadn't intended for the conversation to go this way, but she found herself venting anyways. "I'm the only pegasus I know that can't."

Scootaloo sat down, staring at her hooves. "I'm always getting made fun of for it. It sucks. Just because my wings don't…they aren't-" Scootaloo trailed off with a huff, her head turned away.

"Like everyone else's?" Derpy finished. She sat down in front of Scootaloo. "They're a little different. Kids usually pick at the one that stands out like that. I know how you feel."

"How would you know how I f-"Scootaloo started, looking back to Derpy when something occurred to her. Looking into those eyes, Scootaloo realized they had probably always been like that.

Scootaloo fidgeted a bit, feeling a little awkward now. "Sorry."

"No reason to be." Derpy replied.

The mare looked for a moment like she was trying to think of what to say next. "Look, I'm not really any good at motivating speeches, so sorry if this isn't very… motivating. It's…OK, I get that you don't want to get made fun of, but that doesn't mean you should hide from everypony. Those other folks are always going to be there, whether it's here in the park, or at school or wherever. The best you can do is focus on you. And if some of them laugh, well, you just gotta keep going. Ignore it. And if you can't do that, don't let it get to you. Instead, use it as fuel or something, and when you show them that you can be just as good as them, it'll be all the more satisfying. Either way, it's good to find some way of dealing with it, but you should never feel like hiding yourself."

_I can't tell how much of that was good advice and how much wasn't._ Scootaloo mused.

She was still mulling over Derpy's words when the mare spoke again. "So, you still want to try some flyin'?"

Scootaloo took a last look around, nopony was looking back. She turned back to Derpy. "Yeah."

The two stood back up. Scootaloo was about to jump again, but stopped when Derpy interrupted.

"Hang on a second. How long can you stay in the air?" she asked.

Scootaloo shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't jump or anything, and see how long you can hover. Don't worry about going up, or anywhere." Derpy instructed.

"But I want to learn how to fly." Scootaloo said.

"If you can't stay airborne, then none of that other stuff will do you any good. Let's keep to the basics for now. Baby steps."

Scootaloo didn't care much for the phrasing, but had to admit it made sense. The filly nodded, then started flapping, and after some effort felt her hooves leave the ground. Derpy counted the seconds out loud. She was about to count off the third when Scootaloo touched back down.

"Ok, when you're ready, go again." Derpy said

Scootaloo took a moment to prepare, and started flapping again. Derpy restarted her count, and had just reached five when her hooves met the ground.

"Much better." Derpy said with a smile.

"But I still had to come back down." Scootaloo said, disappointed.

"Yeah, but you were up a lot longer."

"I don't want to come down, I want to fly." Scootaloo persisted.

"Everypony's gotta come down sooner or later; nothing flies forever." Derpy explained. "Even birds land when they get tired."

"Well, they can all stay up a lot longer than I can." Scootaloo muttered.

"The important part is that you're improving. Just don't look too far ahead of yourself, otherwise you might end up hurting yourself." Derpy put a hoof to her chin as she thought something out. "Ok, here's an idea. Set some smaller goals, then meet 'em and set new ones. You just hovered for about five seconds; let's see if you can make it to ten. Sound good?"

_I guess staying in the air that long could be considered flying. If I can meet that, I might even be good enough for tomorrow. _Scootaloo thought. She nodded. "Yeah."

"Try again?"

The filly gave a more enthusiastic nod. "Yeah."

Scootaloo flared her wings back out, and started flapping. Not long after, her hooves left the ground and Derpy's count started anew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The filly's hooves touched back down after the count of seven. She'd been at this for what felt like an eternity, though looking to the clock tower revealed it had been a little under thirty minutes. Scootaloo sat down, wiping the sweat from her brow in between ragged breaths.

Derpy looked down at the little pegasus. "Might be time for a break."

"Nah, I can go again." Scootaloo said, shakily standing back up. "I still haven't reached ten seconds."

"You're wearing yourself out. The highest you got was nine, but if you're tired you're only going to hover for less and less time, and then you'll be tired, _and_ discouraged." Derpy turned and sat next to her bags under the tree. "Need to relax a little, get your wind back."

Scootaloo started flapping her wings anyways, but was too exhausted to lift off. Giving up, she relented, and joined her teacher in the tree's shade. The mare was munching away on something she had brought along. Derpy dug into her saddlebag.

"Want one?" She offered the filly, holding what looked like a banana-nut muffin.

Scootaloo wasn't particularly fond of bananas or nuts, but felt it would be rude to refuse. "Thanks."

The filly looked at the muffin for a moment, resisting the urge to pick bits out of it, and took a tentative nibble. It was the single most delicious muffin she had ever tasted.

"This is really good." Scootaloo said between bites.

"Thank you." Derpy beamed. "I made them myself."

The mare patted the earth next to her. "Take a seat; catch your breath for a bit."

Scootaloo sat next to the mare, digging into the muffin. The filly allowed herself to relax. The grass in the shade was nice and cool, and felt great after all the exercise. Once she was done with her snack, she turned her eyes skyward, looking at the clouds. It was funny, but they didn't look so distant anymore. A little more work, and they'd be in her reach. She could almost see herself flying up to them. Derpy joined her in staring at the sky for a few moments, just watching the clouds float by.

"Probably about time to call it a day." Derpy said.

"What?" Scootaloo said, snapping to. "But what about reaching ten seconds?"

"You're almost there." Derpy replied. "You should be able to keep practice hovering without me. If you don't want to do it here, you can do it at home. Don't need much room to hover."

"I guess." Scootaloo admitted. "It's just so much easier with a teacher."

There was a pause. Scootaloo could sense an uncomfortable moment approaching.

"So, um," Derpy started hesitantly, "I wasn't really sure how to ask this earlier, but why do you need a flying teacher? I mean, why me or Rainbow Dash? Isn't there somepony at home that can teach you?"

"No, just me and Butterscotch; she's an earth pony" Scootaloo answered.

Derpy cocked her eyebrow. "You call your mom by her name?"

"Butterscotch isn't my mom." Scootaloo replied, her eyes now focused on the grass at her hooves.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. Your parents aren't, um…are they…?" Derpy said, fumbling, before stopping for an awkward moment and finishing with another "I'm sorry."

"They're not dead," Scootaloo said with a sigh, "and they could probably teach me themselves, if they were around."

Derpy was surprised by the bitterness in the filly's last statement, as well as the statement itself. The mare's wasn't really sure what to say to that. "Do you not want to talk about it?"

"No, not really," Scootaloo answered, "but thanks for not prying."

"No problem." Derpy said. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Scootaloo said, a little sullen. "I think I'll take your advice and practice some more at home."

"Is it far?" Derpy asked.

Scootaloo sighed. "Yeah."

The wall-eyed mare flared her wings. "Want to fly there?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ponyville slipped by beneath the filly, a wide smile firmly plastered across her face. The wind in her face felt amazing, flying along just below the clouds. Scootaloo had to resist the urge to reach for them, but her forelegs were busy holding onto the mare beneath her. The little pegasus closed her eyes and opened her wings, taking in the moment.

_I could get used to this._

Derpy looked back over her shoulder and pointed a hoof. "That's it, right?"

Scootaloo opened her eyes, seeing her home approaching. She nodded. "Yeah."

The pair glided in a soft downwards helix around the house, landing near the front porch. The mare lowered herself onto hear knees to allow Scootaloo to climb off.

"Thanks. That was so awesome." The filly said excitedly.

"No problem." Derpy replied. She looked past Scootaloo, and waved a hoof. "Hi."

Scootaloo turned around to see Butterscotch coming down from the porch, an unreadable expression on her face. She reached the pair and extended a hoof to Derpy. "Hello. I don't believe we've met."

Derpy took the offered hoof. "Oh, I'm Ditzy Do."

"She's teaching me to fly." Scootaloo added. Derpy nodded in confirmation.

Butterscotch's expression warmed. "Really? That's wonderful. Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothin'." Derpy replied. "She just needs someone to show her the ropes."

"Why don't you come inside for a bit? I can put on some tea on, if you have a little time." Butterscotch offered.

"Sure, tea sounds good."

Scootaloo tried not to roll her eyes, and failed, catching a sideways look from Butterscotch. The trio entered the house, and the filly excused herself to her room after saying goodbye to Derpy and agreeing to another lesson the following morning. Scootaloo left her door open, listening to the conversation below. No doubt Butterscotch would be subtly trying to get to know about the stranger that just flew her home. Her ears tuned, she grabbed a stopwatch from her desk and started practicing hovering.

The purple mare poured out the tea and took a seat on the couch next to the wall-eyed pegasus. A good thing about tea with new acquaintances was that it took time: time to allow the tea to steep, and time again to cool. Time plenty to make conversation. Once it was cool enough, taking a drink could cover most pauses, or allow time to think.

"You're the mailmare, right?" Butterscotch started.

"Yup, but I work a little in weather, too." Derpy said, blowing on her tea. "Part time. More of a backup when they need extra help."

"And a flying teacher." Butterscotch added. "It's not too much of a hassle is it?"

Derpy waved a hoof. "Oh, no, I've got plenty of free time, and she needed a teacher, so I figured I'd help out."

Both mares looked up when there was a pair of loud thump from upstairs.

"You okay, Scootaloo?" Butterscotch called, about to get up.

In her room, the filly picked herself back up. She'd tried moving forward, and her head had promptly met the wall. The rest of her had then become acquainted with the floor. Scootaloo rubbed at her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Reaffirming her decision to stick to hovering indoors, Scootaloo picked up her stopwatch, and started flapping. Once she left the floor, she started the counter, clicking it again when she landed. After a few minutes and several attempts, she'd stopped paying any attention to the conversation downstairs, only pausing when she heard them laughing.

Butterscotch took another bite from the muffin her guest had offered. "I remember now; didn't you end up wrestling the mayor?"

Derpy held her hooves up in mock surrender. "In my defense, there was a cursed doll-thing involved."

The grey mare took a sip of tea. "That, and she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Scootaloo told me about that. Some spell from Twilight, or something." Butterscotch finished off her cup. "I guess the princess can be kind of scary when she gets unhinged like that."

Derpy laughed. "I know, right? Like, full on climb into the clock tower and start casting magic missiles scary."

Butterscotch chuckled, then took a breath and collected herself. "About Scootaloo, did she tell you why she can't fly?"

Derpy's smile faded a little as she caught the change in tone. "No. She just seemed to not know what she was doing. And she didn't, she was doing everything all wrong. She'd probably be a lot farther along if she'd had someone teach her sooner."

Derpy looked over the photos on the mantel, noticing what was missing. "Sorry if it's not my place to ask, but where are her parents?"

"They live in Cloudsdale." Butterscotch answered simply.

"And they can't teach her?" Derpy asked.

Butterscotch set down her cup. "It's complicated. It's not just about someone teaching her to fly. It's also…medical."

Derpy put the pieces together. "Her wings?"

Butterscotch nodded. "I just want to say thank you for trying to teach Scootaloo to fly. I also want you to know that…well…"

"You're telling me it might not work." Derpy mulled this over. "But why aren't her parents here to help her through this? Why are they in Cloudsdale?"

Butterscotch stared into her empty cup, weighing her words, when she was interrupted by another loud thud. "Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo picked up her saddlebag. The books in it made a pretty satisfying sound when it was thrown against the wall. Her _Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Equine Skull_ was now a little bent in one of the corners, but its sacrifice had killed the line of conversation downstairs. "I'm okay."

The filly reset her stopwatch, and resumed her flapping.

Derpy looked back down from the ceiling. "I should probably get going. I need to buy some groceries before the market closes."

The pair made their way to the door. "It was very nice to meet you Derpy, and thank you for that muffin. I'll have to get that recipe from you sometime."

"Sorry, family secret." Derpy smiled, and looked at the stairs. "Bye Scootaloo."

"Bye." The filly called back.

She heard the front door close, and the sound of Butterscotch taking the dishes into the kitchen. Scootaloo was getting tired, but she reset her stopwatch, and started flapping again. Once she felt her hooves leave the floor, she started the count. The filly's face contorted with the effort, blinking when a drop of sweat made its way into her eye. With a last grunt of effort, she ascended a couple inches and fell back to the floor. She landed with a wobble, clicking the stopwatch as soon as her back hooves touched down. Scootaloo nearly jumped when he heard clapping, dropping the stopwatch.

Butterscotch stood in the doorway, beaming. "Very good! That was incredible!"

"How long were you watching?" Scootaloo asked. The mare was like a motherly ninja when she wanted to be.

"Not long, and you left your door open for once." Butterscotch explained. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Looks like you've made a lot of progress."

"Yeah." Scootaloo said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Butterscotch entered the room, sitting on the bed next to Scootaloo. "It was very nice of Ms. Derpy to agree to teach you to fly, but what happened with Rainbow Dash? She didn't turn you down, did she?"

"Nah, I just couldn't find her. She moves around a lot, I guess." Scootaloo answered, looking at a Rainbow Dash poster on her wall. "I bumped into her, and she offered to help."

"That's too bad about Rainbow Dash, but it looks like everything worked out." Butterscotch said. "I've never seen you airborne that long."

"Why were you going to tell her about my wings?" Scootaloo turned back to Butterscotch. "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

The mare opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off. "You were going to tell her something about not getting her hopes up."

"No, I wasn't." Butterscotch said tersely. "And you should know by now I wouldn't do that to you. Did you forget I encouraged you to find a teacher?"

Scootaloo broke eye contact with the mare, feeling a little silly for the accusation.

Butterscotch sidled next to the filly and put a hoof around her. "It's just that we can't ignore that you might be a little…slower catching on than other ponies. You might need more time."

Scootaloo squirmed out from the hoof and stood up. "So you _don't_ think I can do it?"

"I think that you've made amazing progress, but I don't know if you can pass." Butterscotch answered, standing up, a swell. "You got a flying teacher; you think that a quick lesson the day before and day of is enough to pass? Things like this take time."

"It's taken _enough_ time!" Scootaloo said, starting to shout. "I've been here more than a year! I want to go_home_!"

"And I don't want you getting hurt again when you're hopes are too high." Butterscotch added. "Last time you thought you'd pass after you managed to glide from the couch to the chair. You need to be realistic."

"You just don't want me to leave!" Scootaloo countered.

Butterscotch opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came. Scootaloo gave a huff and turned her back to the mare. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready."

The pegasus opened her wings and started going through the practice motions. A moment later, she could hear the sound of slow steps down the stairs. Scootaloo turned back around, and closed the door. The filly started flapping her wings, about to lift off when she remembered the stop watch. Scootaloo picked it up; it had stopped at thirteen seconds.

Despite her mood, a grin spread across her face. She looked to her door.

_You'll see._ Scootaloo thought.

The watch was reset, wings were flared, and hooves planted. Scootaloo started flapping with renewed vigour. She could feel her hooves leaving the floor, and the clock started its ticking. A few seconds in, she started moving forward.


End file.
